Multiverse (Ben 10 Omniverse: Cosmic Destruction)
Multiverse is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of Controlsapiens from Golden Earth Prime. Appearance He is tall humanoid Alien in Earth size( he is normal form).He in Gold color.Omnitrix symbol in his chest.He have 2 finger in his foots.And 5 finger in hands.In normal form he don't have eyes and mouth but he can see and can speak. Powers and Abilities Cosmic level matter and energy manipulation * Multiverse possesses the ability to control any kind of matter or energy. * Multiverse possesses the ability to destroy any kind of matter or energy. * Multiverse possesses the ability to change form any kind of matter or energy. Nigh-Omniscience * He know almost everything Immortality * He never can die. * No one can kill him. Omnipresence * Multiverse possesses the ability to appear and transport everywhere at once, including alternate timelines, dimensions, pocket universes and realms of both matter and antimatter. Dark matter manipulation * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate dark matter, which is estimated to amount to about 84% of matter in the universe. Create own Universe * He can create own Universe and destroy him. Quantum manipulation * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate quantum physics, a specific branch of physics which studies the interactions of matter and energy on a subatomic level. Electron manipulation * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate electrons, fundamental subatomic particles that carry a negative charge. Electromagnetism * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate one of the fundamental forces of the universe, electromagnetism. This gives him the following abilities: ** Electrokinesis: Multiverse possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate electricity in various shapes and form. ** Magnetokinesis: Multiverse possesses the ability to create/generate and manipulate magnetism in various forms. ** Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP): Multiverse possesses the ability to unleash a devastating EMP, instantly frying machinery and various electronics. Gravity manipulation * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate one of the fundamental forces of the universe, gravity. Reality warping * Multiverse possesses the ability to manipulate reality. * Multiverse possesses the ability to destroy reality. * Multiverse possesses the ability to change reality. Universal manipulation * Multiverse possesses ability to manipulate universe and everything in it. * Multiverse possesses ability to destroy universe and everything in it. Size alteration * He can grow to the size of a Multiverse. Nigh-Omnipotence * Multiverse have almost unlimited power. Weaknesses * Other Controlsapien's can harm Multiverse. * Celestialsapiens can harm Multiverse. * Multiverse is vulnerable to high level radiation. History * In War of the Universe: Part 1 he defeat Omni-Destroyer * In' War of the Universe: Part 2' he defeat Infinitysapien * In War of the Universe: Part 3 'he defeated by negative Celestialsapien. Appearances * 'War of the Universe: Part 2 * War of the Universe: Part 3 * War of the Universe Part 4 Gallery main-qimg-f41db4522ff1015bc982c6f50f7653d0-c(1).png|Multiverse maximum size AF_Alien_X(1).png|Multiverse vision(he don't have eyes but he have normal vision) Trivia * He is Ben 2nd most powerful alien(first being Alien X). Category:Navigation templates Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens